Quel est le plus bel endroit de Konoha ?
by nahi-chan
Summary: Shika doit donner des médicament que seul sa famille peut fabriquer a quelqun envoyé par Suna [ShikaTema]


**Disclamer:**C'est toujours la même chose…ils ne sont pas a moi…pour mon plus grand malheur mais je les aurais et je pourrais en faire ce que je veux !! (Sakura :nan mais écoutez la !A bas l'esclavage !!!) ils sont quand même à Masashi Kishimoto…

Vous avez été assez fous (ou folles ) pour me demander de continuer alors me revoila avec un Tema/Shika indépendamment de ma volonté c'est une commande de Lovetemashika

En fait c'est pas vraiment une commande elle m'a dit d'essayer avec alors voilà…mais je préfère le Ino/Shika alors pour me rattraper j'en ferais un ensuite

Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien cerné leurs caractères a tous les deux alors…a vous de voir et Bonne lecture !!

* * *

Quel est le plus bel endroit de Konoha ?

-Shikaaaaaaaaaaaa! DEBOUT!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup cognant contre le mur. Une ombre noire entra et traversa d'un pas décidé la chambre avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre puis les volets laissant entrer la brise fraîche du matin.La forme sous la couverture se recroquevilla d'un coup. Sauf que la personne qui venait d'entrer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle attrapa la couverture et la tira avant de l'étendre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Tu dois aider ton père a préparer les médicaments et ensuite tu as rendez-vous avec hokage-sama alors ne traînes pas!

Satisfaite elle sortit un large sourire aux lèvres ne prétant pas attention aux plaintes qui venaient du lit.

Galèèèère…qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour avoir une mère pareil 

Le jeune homme à la couette se leva,s'étira et entreprit de se préparer. Il se lava,s'habilla puis sortit en prenant un toast au passage on entendit alors une voix provenant de la maison crier :

-SHIKAMARU NARA REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE IL FAUT BIEN MANGER LE MATIN !

Il soupira et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Après avoir aidé son père, il prit son repas de midi et alla en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Arrivé a destination il frappa, attendit la réponse puis entra.

-Ha !Shikamaru !

-Hokage-sama

Dit-il en se penchant légèrement

-Tu es au courant que maintenant nous sommes alliés a Suna et ils ont besoins de médicaments que seul votre clan peut fournir donc ils ont envoyé une personne de confiance pour venir les chercher…Temari tu peux entrer!

-Salut !

Dit-elle en levant la main après avoir passé la porte.

-Salut…_C'est pas mon jour ils fallaient qu'ils l'envoient,elle_

-Bon,on va pas rester là,on y va? Plus vite je les aurais plus vite je rentrerais…

Après avoir marché quelques minutes ils entrèrent par un petit portillon dans le « jardin » (enfin si on peut appeler un jardin un immense champs avec des cerfs…) du clan Nara.

-Ah! Shika! Viens par ici…oh! T'es accompagné de ta petite amie a ce que je vois..Tu nous avais rien dit petit cachotier! Hé! Tu as bon goûts!

Son père qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau en plus agé détailla la jeune fille blonde qui rougit légèrement de gêne.

-elle n'est pas ma petite amie. elle vient de Suna pour prendre d…

-Mais c'est très bien pour l'alliance ça! A quand le mariage? Pas trop tôt quand même…on fait ça où…il fait trop chaud là-b…

-Les médicaments sont-ils prêts?

Que son père pouvait être soulant parfois. Il préféra dévier la conversation au lieu de l'entendre divaguer.

-Hum…nan,ils seront prêts demain

Elle fit une tête déçue et dit :

-il faut que je me trouve une chambre a l'hôtel alors…

Ne ratant pas l'occasion son père fit un grand sourire et déclara :

-Pas la peine tu peux dormir chez nous il y a de la place dans la chambre d…

-Je vais t'aider a en trouver une…

Ils partirent donc a la recherche d'une chambre pour Temari. Ils en trouvèrent une rapidement, elle y déposa ses affaires et il commença a partir. Elle se morda la lèvre inférieure et le rattrapa .

-Shika! Heu…Tu veux bien me montrer l'endroit le plus beau de Konoha? Juste pour voir si ça vaut Suna…

Il se retourna la regarda un court instant alors qu'elle avait détourné les yeux.

-D'accord! Mais dépèches toi ou se sera moins beau..

-Moins beau pourquoi ?

-parce que le soleil commence à se coucher…

Elle n'avait pas tout bien compris mais elle le suivit ,ils se retrouvèrent au dessus des portraits gravés des hokages. Le spectacle était absolument splendide. De ce perchoir on avait une vue imprenable sur tout Konoha avec en arrière plan le soleil qui se couchait entouré de superbes couleurs.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !!

Il n'arrivait pas a détacher son regard de son visage émerveillé et il murmura malgrè lui

-Oui.. .ça l'est..

-Et pour te remercier !

Elle se tourna vers lui prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. D'abord surprit il n'eut aucune réaction mais ensuite il ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement ce baiser. Après quelques secondes elle se sépara de lui mais il n'était pas du même avis, il l'attira et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime Shikamaru

-Je t'aime aussi Temari

Si la vue était magnifique la déclaration de ces deux jeunes amoureux l'était tout autant…

* * *

Je travaille sur World mais j'arrive pas a mettre la correction automatique ça beugue et ça marche pas..alors il y a peut être encore des fautes malgrè mes nombreuses relecture. 

J'ai été pluôt rapide pour faire celle là mais je ne vous promet rien pour la suite

merci des nombreuses reviews sur un nouveau jour se lève elles m'ont fait très plaisir, j'ai éssayé d'en tenir compte mais la ponctuation je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit correcte et j'y répondrais à la suite aloors n'hésitez pas je suis reviewophile!!reviewez-moi


End file.
